fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Serving Cat R. Waul's Henchmen/Captain Cat R. Waul Talks With Timothy
Just when Joe and Moe were about to catch Spike, the bell was ringing. "TIMOTHY!" A voice boomed. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Timothy said, "Oh dear! A busy morning." "TIMOTHY!" A voice roared. "Coming, coming." Timothy sighed. Just when Joe and Moe were about to get Spike in one of the teacups one by one, the voice roared yet again. "TIMOTHY!!" A voice screamed, roaring. "I'm coming." Timothy added, as he put macaroni and cheese in each bowl, but Joe and Moe still did not give up finding Spike. "TIMOTHY!!!!" A voice yelled, screamed, and roared real loud. "In the minute." Timothy said in a singsong tone of voice, as he pours orange juices. Then he went upstairs. He walked into the first room, saying, "Good morning, Victor. Sleep well?" "Humph! As if you care! Take that ironing and have it done in an hour! One hour, do you hear?" one of the gangster cats demanded. "Yes, Victor." Timothy said, as he entered the second room, "Good morning, Neo." "Well, you gotta be patient, babe. Things come out, you know." Neo added. "Yes, Neo." Timothy added, as he entered the third room, "Good morning, Bobby." "Well, It's about time! Don't forget the mending and sewing. And don't take forever to get it done, either!" the third gangster cat replied. "Yes, Bobby." Timothy sighed, as he entered the fourth room. "Well, my pal, come in." a voice said. "Good morning, Captain." Timothy said. "Pick up the laundry to make sure you understand, do you hear me?" the same voice added. "Yes, Captain." Timothy sighed, as he walked away. "There's gonna be a one way to skin a Komodo dragon." Joe groaned. And then all of a sudden, a boy's screaming was heard, and Joe and Moe attacked Spike. "Ohh!!! Captain! Oh, Captain! Captain! CAPTAIN!!" the same third gangster cat screamed in terror, then pointed to Timothy, "You did it! You did that on purpose!" Then he ran to his captain, still screaming. "CAPTAIN!!" "Now what have you done?" the fourth gangster cat asked Timothy, as he and the other gangster cats rushed inside to tell the captain. "He put it there! A big, ugly dragon under Bobby's teacup!" the fifth gangster cat told his captain. "Alright, Joe and Moe. What did you two do to him?" Timothy asked the Komodo Brothers, "Come on. Let's see what you two got!" Joe and Moe released Spike, "Oh, poor little Spike." Spike ran back upstairs, "Joe and Moe, when will you ever learn?" "Timothy!" the same voice voice called. "Yes, Captain?" Timothy asked. "Oh, I hope he is not gonna like this." Chula gulped "Close the door, Timothy." the same voice added, as Timothy went in the darkness room and closed the door. "Come here." A voice snarled, as Timothy walked towards the darkness where Joe and Moe were sitting between a cat with brown fur and green eyes, wearing a red cape, a white shirt, and a monocle on his right eye. His name was Captain Cat R. Waul. Timothy begged, "Oh, please, you don't mean--" "Hold your tongue!" Cat R. Waul demanded, cutting him off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Conflicts